onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Camie
Camie (ケイミー, Keimī) is a mermaid that first appeared in the Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll mini-series. She first appears after being spat out of a large seaboar that was saved by Hatchan, along with her starfish friend, Pappug. She is one of the only two Merfolk featured so far in the series, the other being Kokoro. Camie is named after the Japanese word kame which means "turtle" Appearance Camie is young mermaid who is generally seen wearing a T-shirt with a star, and carrying a backpack. She is at least younger than thirty years as her tail has yet to be split into two.One Piece Manga - Vol.44 Chapter 424, Another mermaid, Kokoro, explains that mermaid tails split into two when they reach thirty. History Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll While traversing the seas, Camie and her starfish friend, Pappug, were unfortunately eaten by a large sea boar. This creature, while they were inside, had the unfortunate luck of becoming prey to a much larger leviathan-like sea creature. Fortunately, the sea boar, and the occupants within in it, were saved by Hatchan, who defeated the leviathan with a trident he acquired. With the danger averted, the sea boar coughs out both Camie and Pappug due to all the commotion. Freed from being inside the large fish, Camie thanks Hatchan for rescuing them from being eaten by another large fish while they were in a large fish.One Piece Manga - Vol.21 Chapter 191-192 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.9-10, The sea boar that Camie and Pappug were in is saved by Hatchan. One Piece Manga - Vol.22 Chapter 196 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.13, Camie thanks Hatchan for saving her and Pappug. Though freed from the sea boar, Camie unfortunately got traded by her savior to a bunch of his old chums for a map leading to some treasure and a legendary Takoyaki sauce. Her captors, Macro and his crew, intended to sell Camie off as a slave of sorts for a high profit. Macro's scheme to sell Camie off however was stopped as Hatchan busted through his ship, and beat Macro and his crew up. Apparently Macro seemingly tricked Hatchan with a fake map and the Octopus Fishman in retaliation took revenge against his former crew mate thus freeing Camie unintentionally in the process. Macro however revealed as he was being beaten up by Hatchan that he didn't trick him and that the map was real. It just so happened that the treasure and the sauce was in the giant octopus, Mash, that Hatchan beat up earlier when he followed the map, as Hatchan, Camie, and Pappug found out much to their surprise. With her savior finally getting his much sought after prized, Camie and Pappug decided to tag along with Hatchan as he carried off with the treasure, the sauce, and the remains of Mash.One Piece Manga - Vol.22 Chapter 196 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.15-16, Camie is traded by Hatchan to Macro for a map leading to a legendary Takoyaki sauce.One Piece Manga - Vol.23 Chapter 208-209 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.23-24, Camie is saved once again by Hatchan.One Piece Manga - Vol.23 Chapter 210 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.25, Camie and Pappug are shocked to find that the treasure was in Mash.One Piece Manga - Vol.23 Chapter 211 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.26, Camie and Pappug decide to tag along with Hatchan. As Camie traveled alongside Hatchan across the sea floor, they eventually came to a village of headband catfish. Because a ship recently sank and crushed on top of their village, the catfish, as a result, were starving. Their sad story moved both Camie and Pappug to tears. When Hatchan saw the situation and ran away with his treasure, Camie and Pappug initially thought that he ran away with it so he wouldn't donate any amount of it to help with the repairs of the village. Hatchan however in reality, ran off with his treasure in order to buy some cooking utensils. Together with the utensils, the remains of Mash being chopped up and cooked, and the legendary Takoyaki sauce, Hatchan set up a Takoyaki stand and made several Takoyaki balls for which the starving catfish could eat. Camie and Pappug thus aided Hatchan in giving out several orders of Takoyaki balls for the starving catfish.One Piece Manga - Vol.23 Chapter 215 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.29, Camie comes to a headband catfish village and hears out their sad story.One Piece Manga - Vol.23 Chapter 216 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.30, Camie and Pappug are shocked at seeing Hatchan running away with his treasure instead of helping.One Piece Manga - Vol.24 Chapter 217-218 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.31-32, Camie and Pappug learn why Hatchan ran away and decide to help out giving Takoyaki balls to the starving catfish. After giving away all but one set of Takoyaki balls with the legendary sauce to apparently all the catfish, Camie and Pappug rested awhile after all the hard work. Though only a few of the Takoyaki balls remained, it didn't take long for its smell to attract some attention. For this, Camie encountered another Octopus Fishman, Octopako, who came eat the Takoyaki. Octopako was a Fishwoman that Camie's friend, Hatchan, had long been in loved with. She was the reason Hatchan sought after the legendary Takoyaki sauce and he intended to propose to her with the remaining Takoyaki. However Octopako was a very snobbish and selfish Fishwoman which Camie and Pappug both noticed upon meeting her.One Piece Manga - Vol.24 Chapter 219 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.33, Camie and Pappug rest awhile after giving away all but one set of Takoyaki balls.One Piece Manga - Vol.24 Chapter 220 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.34, Camie meets Octopako. Just as Hatchan was about to give Octopako the Takoyaki, Camie and everyone found out that there was still one headband catfish left to feed. It was catfish elder who unfortunately arrived late coming to the Hatchan's Takoyaki stand. Being the last starving catfish, he was naturally given the last of the Takoyaki instead of Octopako. It was then that Camie saw Octopako's true nature as she saw Octopako punch Hatchan for not giving her the Takoyaki. As the selfish Fishwoman left Hatchan, Camie tried to comfort him from his heartbreak. She does so until she falls asleep alongside Hatchan and Pappug under the warmth of the setting sun.One Piece Manga - Vol.24 Chapter 222 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.35, Camie and everyone else finds out the catfish elder came.One Piece Manga - Vol.24 Chapter 223 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.36, Camie sees Octopako's true nature.One Piece Manga - Vol.24 Chapter 224 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.37, Camie tries to comfort Hatchan.One Piece Manga - Vol.24 Chapter 225 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.38, Camie falls asleep alongside Hatchan and Pappug under the warmth of the setting sun. The next day, Camie and everyone else awake to a pleasant. The headband catfish, in gratitude for Hatchan's kindness, had built a magnificent ship for him, the Takoyaki 8. With the grand opening of Hatchan's new floating Takoyaki stand, Camie continued traveling alongside her Fishman friend.One Piece Manga - Vol.25 Chapter 227-228 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.39-40, Camie and everyone with awakes to see Takoyaki 8 and Hatchan opens up a floating Takoyaki stand. Current Events (Spoilers) Sometime after her initial adventures with Hatchan, Camie and Pappug once again became victims of a large seaking and were swallowed up whole. Fortunately, they were once again saved from being digested. This time however it was by Luffy, who had sailed to the second Red Line intersection of the Grand Line and now planned on going to Gyojin Island along with his crew. Spat out from the seaking's belly, Camie was flung from the creature's mouth and unto the Thousand Sunny where she unfortunately landed onto a lovestruck Sanji.One Piece Manga - Chapter 490, Camie and Pappug are saved once again from being eaten and meet the Straw Hats in the process. References Category:Mermen Category: Female